


drew&rick | ranger school

by goldpeak



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Brianna - Freeform, Crying, Drew Alister - Freeform, Emotional, Family, Family Feels, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving Home, M/M, Mild Angst, Ranger School, Rick Lincoln - Freeform, Sad, The Night Shift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldpeak/pseuds/goldpeak
Summary: The day Drew leaves for ranger school is bittersweet.“I’ll be counting the days until you’re home,” Rick murmurs, his stormy blue gaze locked with Drew’s.“I-I’m really gonna miss you...” Brianna glances up at her father.“I love you, and I’ll be home before you know it,” Drew insists, pulling the girl close to kiss her forehead. “I’ll call both of you as much as I can, I promise.”It’s not until the plane takes off that Drew lets his own tears spill over.





	drew&rick | ranger school

**Author's Note:**

> A hopeful foretelling of the future, where Drew apologizes for his actions regarding his decision of going to ranger school and says a heartfelt goodbye to his family.
> 
> I'm a little bit angry at both Drew and Rick for their actions in episode 4.08, but I feel especially bad for Brianna. I know I'm not the only one who feels that way, so hopefully this little fic will cheer you up (regardless of the fact that it is, admittedly, quite sad).

The day Drew leaves for ranger school is bittersweet.  It’s been one month on the dot since Drew told Rick he had decided that he was going to go to ranger school. Three weeks and five days since Drew had apologized to Rick for making the important decision without him. Two weeks since they had told Brianna, and held her while she cried.

Now the three of them stand in the airport, by the gate for Drew’s departing flight. The first-class customers are boarding now, and Drew’s group is scheduled to board next.

Drew exhales shakily, stepping close to Rick and wrapping the man in a hug. Rick tightens his arms around his husband and tucks his chin the crook of his neck, sniffling sharply.

They pull apart before Drew leans in and presses a kiss to Rick’s lips, cupping the latter’s cheek with one hand. He breaks the kiss a few moments later, just to rest his forehead against the Rick’s, his hand still on the other man’s cheek.

“I’ll be counting the days until you’re home,” Rick murmurs, his stormy blue gaze locked with Drew’s.

Drew nods, before breaking away from his husband and glancing at Brianna, who is staring up her parents with a tear-streaked face.

Concerned, Drew kneels down to match her eye level with a frown adorning his face. He reaches out softly and brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear, tilting his head curiously. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

Bri averts her gaze from Drew’s, scuffing her feet on the floor. “I-I’m really gonna miss you...”

Drew bites his lip, fighting back tears, before nodding and wrapping the girl in a hug. She nuzzles her face into his shoulder, sniffling, and Drew starts to regret deciding to leave.

Eventually, the gate agent calls Drew’s group and Brianna pulls away, wiping her eyes. Drew puts his hands on her shoulders, locking his gaze with hers.

“I love you, and I’ll be home before you know it,” Drew insists, pulling the girl close to kiss her forehead. “I’ll call you as much as I can, I promise.”

“I love you too,” Bri whimpers, sniffling again.

Drew gives a weak half-smile before standing up. Bri goes to lean into Rick’s side, the latter wrapping his arm around her.

Drew shoulders his duffle bag and turns around to glance at the gate, aware his group is almost done boarding.

“I love you both.” Drew turns back to his family. “I’ll call as soon as I land.”

Rick nods, his eyes glossy with unshed tears. “Okay. Have a safe flight.”

“Bye, dad,” Brianna murmurs, more tears spilling out of her eyes.

Drew nods, biting the inside of his cheek to stop his own tears from falling.

Hesitating only slightly, he turns around and walks over to the gate. He scans his boarding pass before glancing over his shoulder as he starts to head down the jetbridge.

Brianna and Rick catch his glance and they both raise a hand to wave. A weak smile crossing his face, he returns the gesture, before striding down the rest of the jetbridge.

It’s not until the plane takes off that he lets his own tears spill over.

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment as both of those things really inspire me and encourage me to keep writing for AO3.
> 
> If you have a request for anything you want to see me write for Drew & Rick, please leave a comment detailing those requests. I probably won't write all of them, but if one of your ideas strikes me as something I would enjoy writing, I will write and publish it (with credit to you for the idea, of course).


End file.
